Twisted
by The sweetest nikki
Summary: chapter 2


**Hey guys! Sorry It took me so long to publish this 2nd chapter but I hope you like it! Keep reading v**

Lucy's POV:

UPDATE:

It's been a week since i've talked to Natsu. Well he called me a couple times this week but I didn't answer.

I guess he gave up because he called like a million times.

I still can't accept the fact that Lisanna was in his apartment.

I thought we had something special but I thought wrong.

CONTINUING:

It is a warm, sunny morning and I am dreading school. I have a math exam today and I hardly studied.

I was so busy this week because I started a new job at the Miu-San Maid Cafe to get myself busy and also to make myself some more money.

Since my dad died no one will be there to send me money so I have to start making my own.

I run to school dropping some of my lined papers on the floor because of the wind but I was in too much of a rush to pick it up and also I was to lazy.

"Sorry I'm late!" I say barging into the classroom

Everyone just stares at my messed up hair and horrible makeup skills. The teacher looks down through her glasses and gives me the "sit down and shut up" look.

I take a seat at an empty desk near Gray and he just smirks looking at me.

"Shut up Gray" I say with an annoyed expression on my face.

His shirt just rips off again and ends up in this nerd's face behind him. I just start to laugh so loud that the whole class stares at me. Agian.

"Ok class you have half an hour to finish the exam...starts now!"

I suddenly start to hear everyone's pencils scratch against the paper and I look at the exam.

" Ok… evaluate 2 to the power of four…" I say chewing my pencil. [ I know it's disgusting.]

Suddenly I hear someone making a really annoying noise so I glance over at Gray because he is really annoying and I know he would do something like that.

He was fumbling with his water bottle and spilling water everywhere.

"What the heck shut up you weirdo" I say gritting my teeth

He just stares at me with his water bottle in his mouth and he looks like a dog with a bone in his mouth.

Gosh I hate that guy.

"Ok back to work" I say to myself

I look over at the clock and there's 20 minutes left so I quickly start to work.

"Sorry can I start the test now!"

I look at the door and there stands Natsu with water dripping from his pinkish redish hair.

"Ok but you only have 15 minutes left…" Ms. Ho says looking down from her glasses.

God why does she always do that she should just pull up her glasses to her eyes. Sheesh.

He heads over to the empty desk beside Lisanna and when she shes Natsu they smile at each other.

I feel a sense of anger and I feel like punching Lis in the face. She stole the person I love so much and I can't ever accept that.

I finally get started on my exam and finish right when times up.

"Hand me your exams and you can head out after." says. Once I hand in my paper I walk to my locker and when I open it I see all the pictures of me and Natsu and also I see his annoying little cat. Lucky.

After I am done daydreaming I put my stuff in locker and get my chemistry folder.

When I turn around from my locker Natsu is just standing there holding his binder to his chest and he is smiling.

"Hey Luce" he says all perked up

"Hey" I say very blandly and turn away and start to walk away.

"Lucy wait can we please talk"

" About what?"

"About us"

" Ok talk then" I say rolling my eyes

"Look there's nothing going on between me and Lisanna and I still want to be with you" Natsu is standing in front of me looking all determined to get me back and everyone in the hall is just staring at us.

"Ok fine then when me and you have a fight you go straight to Lisanna! That means you don't even care because if I ever leave you you know that Lisanna will always go with you so "us" doesn't really matter huh?" tears start to appear in my eyes

"C'mon Lucy we have been together for so long" Natsu said pleading

"Exactly that what makes it worse." Then I just ran out of the school and I sat on the bench near the garden.

"Lucy are you okay?"

"What do you want Gray?"

"Well, I came to comfort you and I know I am not the best at that." He says laughing a little

I start to laugh too wiping my tears. "It's just that I am so heartbroken about Natsu"

"Maybe you should listen to what he's saying because maybe he could be telling the truth. I know Natsu very well"

"What if he's not telling the truth"

"Then he's a jerk."

"Ok then…"

We get closer and before you know it his cold lips were against mine and his black spiky hair touching mine. It was like a dream.

Suddenly I snap back to reality.

"Um I should go now..," I say swinging my backpack over my shoulder

"Lucy wait!" Gray stops me by holding onto my arm

"Gray the last thing I want is to get into another relationship now" I say looking into is dark blue eyes

"but why"

"I just can't I am sorry" I pull away and I run home.

What a day. First I break up with Natsu then I kiss another guy who I like hate.


End file.
